Teaching the Unknown
by May I Be Your Shooting Star
Summary: Reita is part of a gang that hangs out and mugs people in the red light district of Tokyo. Ruki is a new teacher that just got a job at the local high school. An unexpected night leads them together and expected turn out occur. Lots of Reituki, with some Aoiha and Kai x Shou


**Hello my dears~ **

**Woot! Chapter one of a long ass multichapter Reituki fic is finished \(W )/ Hope you like it Cl: **

**I dont own any of the Gazeboys. God isnt that nice. But maybe thats a good thing...because if I did own them, they wouldnt be Jrockers, they would be porn stars.**

** reitaxruki . tumblr (no spaces of course) is my tumblr blog dedicated to Reituki 3 **

* * *

When Suzuki Akira wore that old black bandanna on his face, only exposing his eyes, half shielded by a layer of blond fringe, he wasn't Suzuki Akira anymore. He became Reita, the young man who spent his nights off work in the dark alleyways of red light district Tokyo. Of course, he wasn't the only one hidden behind a bandanna, the same way his beloved switch blade was hidden in the depth of his pockets. There were others like him. He was part of a gang, some sort of twisted family.

Reita didn't hang out in the red light district for the things that normal people sought for there. True, he was a pervert (and he didn't deny it himself) but he barely had enough money to feed himself, let alone spend on _that_.

Money.

That was the reason he spent so much time in that area. Everyone in his gang was short on money one way or another. So that tiny bit of similarity between them brought them together, uniting them in a way similar to that between siblings, almost. Reita had lost track of how many of his night were spent in the shadows cast by the large neon signs and looming buildings with a bandanna covering his face or around his neck, laughing and sharing smokes together with his little "family". Reita felt a strange sense of belonging with that "family" that he just couldn't feel at home. In a way, the others members of the gang cared for him. They were his friends. They were his partners in crime.

Everyone in the red light district, including them, was unclean in a way. At least that was what the gang members believed. They were all filth. Dirty. Ugly. Twisted. The lowest of the low. And because of that, it made it okay to steal money from people in the red light district. They needed the financial support, and the people here obviously didn't, if they were spending it in the red light district.

So on that rainy night, Reita took one last drag out of his dying cigarette, shielding it with one hand from the light rain, before dropping it to the slick shining pavement and crushing it with one thick sole of his combat boot, crushing the last of the soft orangey glow. He frowned. It was the last one in the box and he still wanted the familiar taste of smoke in his mouth, and not just the faint aftertaste that remained, fueling his bad habit even more. He stood up and stretched his lanky arms, inhaling the chilly April night air that was bustling with city sounds and flashing neons.

The new school year would be starting soon.

Reita hated school. Once upon a time he had loved it. It gave him the chance to be careless and hang out with his long time childhood friend Kouyou. Perhaps get in a few games of soccer with a few other friends, but slowly, as time passed and people changed, his opinion on school also morphed into something else. For the past couple of years, he had told himself that he would not go back, and focus on working and making money. He just didn't have time to waste on studying. Why spend time with books when you could just be filling your pockets with money? And maybe then, he wouldn't have to steal from the disgusting people strolling through the red light district.

But for some reason he always showed up every year, and his dad always paid for the tuition fees. And every year, he just sat there in that little desk and walked away at the end of the year with marks that barely passed him and the feeling of having accomplished nothing.

He felt like a failure. And maybe he was.

And because he was a failure, it was okay to steal. Everyone was disappointed already. It didn't matter if they were more disappointed. It just didn't matter anymore.

"Leaving already?" his friend and sempai at school Shiroyama Yuu, more commonly know as Aoi behind the bandanna, asked him as he shoved his calloused hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He ran his fingers gently over the cold smooth metal of his switchblade, hidden deep within his pockets. It made him feel safe. He had already lost count of the number of times he had used it to make cowardly perverted bastards drop their wallets.

Aoi was one year older than Reita. And the upcoming school year would be his last in school.

"Yeah." Reita replied, absentmindedly running his calloused fingers through his dyed blond hair. "I'll probably collect some cash on the way back."

Aoi nodded and Reita turned to make his way out to the main street. Bright lights seemed to blend and bleed like watercolors on the wet pavement as Reita's heavy footsteps disturbed the patches if colour with shattering ripples. Reita sauntered off to a dark alleyway, a shortcut to the way home.

But truthfully, it wasn't Reita's home anymore. It was an empty house, with a thin layer of dusk covering everything that once meant something to him. But that was all once upon a time ago, when shit still mattered to him...

He sighed, wishing for another cancer stick as he made his way down the alleyway.

Matsumoto Takanori's heart felt as heavy and dark as the looming rain clouds above his head, threatening to rain the way his eyes were brimming with water.

What had he done wrong?

It wasn't his fault right? He hadn't known that _he_ was a married man with children. He didn't know at that time. And maybe if he had, he would have never fallen in love with _him_.

But then again, why did _he_ go after Takanori in the first place?

_He_ had seemed like such a gentle, caring, honest person. Between the love that seemed to ring through his ears, even through the weak cracky connection of the phone, to those soft fingers that skidded across Takanori's body, Takanori had to admit that _he_ was undeniably gentle and caring.

It was just the honest part that came up short.

Takanori could still remember the feeling of his little body pressed under _his_ and the warmth between their tangled limbs. The smell of sex still lingered in the air and they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat. Takanori remembered the way _he_ had sauntered off to the shower, _his_ skin glowed a faint warm colour in the shine of the dim lamp on the bedside table. Takanori remembered his confusion when _he_ had walked back in, water droplets caught in _his_ soft hair that the smaller man loved to run his fingers through, and immediately put _his_ clothes back on, fingers doing up the buttons as swiftly as when they were undone just mere hours ago.

"Aren't you staying for the night?" Takanori had asked, curiously, caught between the gentle folds of the sheets.

_He_ didn't talk. _He_ just took out his wallet and slid a photograph out of one of the inner pockets and handed it to Takanori. Takanori was reluctant to take the photo and looked up at _him_, catching a pained gaze on his face. But eventually, Takanori's fingers, fueled by his curiosity seemed to give them a mind of their own. They carefully reached for the photo, and slid over the smooth photo paper before taking a look at it.

On it was a woman and a cute little girl. Smiles as bright as the sun lit their faces. It was as if nothing could take that happiness away from them.

Takanori was confused at first, staring down at the picture. Then it hit him. And it hit him hard. He could feel his whole body go numb. His fingers could no longer feel the smooth quality of the photo paper and he seemed to be looking at the smiling faces from inside an immobile empty shell.

He felt like he was dying inside.

"Im sorry." _He_ said, taking the photo back from Takanori's limp fingers.

Takanori didn't know what to say anymore. He just watched in silence as _he_ continued to pull on the articles of clothing discarded on the floor, taking all _his_ other belongings with _him_ as well. _His_ books that sat on Takanori's bookshelf were pulled out, leaving little hollow spaces between Takanori's toppling books.

Finally, _he_ stood at the door. Bag in hand, and ready to go. It would have been like after any other time they had shared together except this time, their hearts were heavy and _his_ bag was heavier.

Takanori didn't walk him out the door like he usually did, sending him out with a gentle kiss and a soft, "Come back soon." He just sat there silently on the bed, still naked and watched him walk out, leaving his apartment key in the little tray in the entrance hall.

"Im sorry," _He_ repeated again, "I really loved you." He said as the door clicked shut behind him.

As soon as Takanori was left in solitude, only the sound of his jagged sobs and rasped breathing could be heard as he reminded himself that it would be like that from now on.

_I really loved you._

Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies.

"_If you really love me, why don't you stay with me then?" _Takanori wanted to yell at _him _before the door closed, as if separating the two in their own worlds. But then, he realized that _he _had said, "loved".

Past tense.

There was no longer "us" anymore. It became just "you" and "me".

The loneliness was eating away at him.

Takanori can't remember just how long he sat there for, dazed and still hoping that it was a dream. That he would wake up and find himself tucked gently in _his_ arms, warm and comfortable. But that wasn't going to happen. And he realized it.

He stood up, limp and broken. He felt like a puppet that had its strings cut. A flat exterior of a stuffed animal without stuffing. His eyes were vacant like a doll's and his face blotchy and red from crying.

He wanted to feel loved. Even if it was just for one night with someone he didn't even know.

And that's when he found himself in the red light district of Tokyo.

He knew that as a teacher, this could seriously put his job in jeopardy. Especially since he had just managed to get a job at a local high school but he honestly didn't care anymore. And he knew that cutting though an alleyway to reach the main street was not a smart idea but he did it anyway.

And that's when Matsumoto Takanori met Reita.

Takanori was beyond surprised when suddenly, a tall lanky figure shoved him into the wall and out of his daydreams, a cold blade pressed against his neck. His head was turned to the side but out of the corner of his eye, he could see a bandanna covered face with only a pair of menacing eyes peeking out blond fringe.

Takanori didn't bother putting up a fight. He just stood there with his back pressed against the cold wet brick wall.

He already felt dead, so what difference did it make if he just went and died?

Reita had the shorter man pinned against the looming side of the building, the man's eyes were red and his features disheveling. He didn't struggle and just let Reita push him harshly into the bricks that bit into his back. It surprised Reita. Most people would have tried to put up a fight, but this man just seemed to give up.

This suddenly made Reita more interested in the man than his money.

He studied the man for a moment, but long enough for the man to look up at him with a pair of eyes that seemed to be drowning in misery. They were empty.

But at the same time, they were beautiful.

Suddenly Reita jolted as if struck by a stroke of lightning, his grip tightening against the beautiful handle of his blade. Even though he was in the red light district, he was still surprised as shit.

He never would have expected this.

Takanori already felt dead, so it didn't matter if he was suicidal. So despite being pressed to a wall with a blade to his throat, he pushed his palms against his attacker's body, running his fingers slowly and sensually down the taller man's lower stomach.

"What the fuck…?" He heard his attacker breathe out in a forced whisper through his gritted teeth. He could feel the cold metal of the switchblade so close to his neck as if it was breathing and licking cold shard whispers up his spine.

He slid his hands lower and lower down the taller man's body.

Reita couldn't react for a moment. The shock of this man's forwardness and bravery seemed to paralyze him. Then he came to his sense as the hands on his clothed body slid lower and lower. He snapped and took his knee to the shorter man's stomach, causing him to double over and slide down the rough brick wall into a contorted form on the wet ground.

Reita pointed his knife at the man who just sat there limply, not caring if his clothes got dirty.

"You slut." He said. "Too bad for you, I just want your money."

"You can have it," The man on the ground said, looking up at him. "But only after you fuck me. I have about 30 000 yen in my wallet."

Reita looked at him dumb folded and stared into those eyes.

Reita was sure that he could just take the money by force and leave this strange man here. But a little voice inside him told him that he also wanted it. Reita truly was a pervert.

He and this man had something in common. They had in a way, both given up.

Reita put his switch blade away safely in the depth of his pocket before reaching to unbuckle his belt. But the smaller man's swift hands beat him there after seeing the weapon concealed behind the folds of cloth. Takanori didn't pull his pants down, he just remained on the ground and stroked Reita's cock experimentally with his jeans still hanging on his hips a few times before reaching forward with his mouth.

Takanori's tongue touched the tip before rotating swift circles around the head. He put his lips to the head and slid his lips down the shaft, incasing Reita's member in the warmth of his hot, wet mouth. His lips curved into a smile around Reita as he knelt on the ground and bobbed his head.

Reita shoved his fingers into the man's dark locks and looked down to see his cock swallowed by the man again and again. He was hard and horny but there was a little sense of remorse that seemed to tickle at his insides. He didn't know this man and had even threatened his life just moments ago. Who would have thought that he would be getting a blowjob from him just moments after?

The smaller man pulled away for a minute, a trail of saliva momentarily connecting his lips to Reita's member.

"What is your name?" He asked, looking up at Reita with those eyes again. "I want a name to call when I'm fucked against the wall and come."

"Reita." He said as he pushed his groin back at the man. The man moaned in approval.

Reita.

That name rang through Takanori's mind as he swirled his tongue over Reita's hard cock. Licking, sucking and making desperate noises as he continued to shove his member down his throat. He relaxed the muscles in his throat, taking the blond haired teen in deeper then hollowing out his cheeks.

"Ugh!" Reita shifted under the smaller man's touch, shivering slightly with his eyes intent on the smaller man's every movement. It felt so good and he couldn't control the strangled sounds that escaped from his throat anymore.

Reita suddenly pulled on the dark locks between his fingers hard, his member falling out of Takanori's mouth with an erotic wet sound.

"That's enough." He growled at the shorter man. "Pants off, put your hands on the wall and turn your ass towards me." He commanded.

Takanori complied without any complaints. His jeans pooled on the wet ground by his ankles and the sleeves of his jacket scratched against the rough brickwork of the wall.

"Shit." He heard Reita mutter behind him. "Do you have any lube and condoms?"

Takanori reached one hand in his jacket pocket. He knew he was going to get laid that night so he might as well come prepared. He just didn't expect it with someone who had threatened his life in the depths of a dark alleyway.

He handed the lube and condoms to Reita. Their hands connected momentarily before he braced himself against the wall with both arms again, Takanori's fingers brushed gently against Reita's calloused rough hand.

Then he felt the cool smooth feel of lube sliding down the clef of his butt and the same calloused fingers that followed. He felt one long finger intruded his body, caressing nerve endings inside him that sent sparks of pleasure up his spine. The finger pushed in and out of the ring of muscle, curling deliciously every once in a while. Groans of pleasure left his mouth as he pushed back onto the second then third finger that gradually entered his body, stretching him out for what was coming next.

The fingers retreated, leaving Takanori feeling empty again and he turned around to see Reita rolling a condom on his cock then lubing it with one hand. He turned around when he felt it press against his entrance.

Reita pushed in slowly, afraid of hurting this small man despite the pleasure that was starting to overwhelm him. Fuck. He was tight and so deliciously hot. Reita had to stop the urge to pound into his small body.

Takanori was surprised when Reita paused after pushing all the way in. He had expected him to just start pounding into his body but this newfound gentleness made Takanori feel as if this mysterious man in that bandanna really did care for him.

When Takanori had adjusted to the initial pain of intrusion, he pushed his hips back into Reita. The taller man took it as a signal to move and started at a slow pace. His large hands gripping Takanori's ass as his slicked member moved inside him.

At this point both of them were unable to stop the sounds that escaped. Reita sped up, hitting Takanori in all the right places, making him arch his back and shiver. When Reita found his prostate, Takanori couldn't give any fuck in the world that they were outside in an alleyway and any passing person could hear them anymore.

"Aahhh…ugh…Reita…" Sounds of pleasure escaped his open lips as he gasped for air like a fish out of water as Reita sped up and continued to pound into his prostate.

Now, Reita felt like a good person that night. His large hand slid out and gripped Takanori's cock and began jerking it roughly to his pace.

"What's your name?" He asked the smaller man as he buried his dick again and again into the waiting warmth.

Takanori was taken aback by Reita's sudden question. He hesitated for a minute.

"Ruki." He told him.

"Ruki…" Reita breathed, as if testing out the new named that rolled off his tongue.

Reita could feel the warmth straining in his lower stomach. He was close. The approach of his orgasm seemed to tickle at his insides, urging him to go faster and harder. It was them when he heard his name being called out and felt the wetness of Ruki's cum trickling down his fingers, onto the wet pavement below them. The tightening in Ruki's passage caused Reita to also go over the edge. He was coming undone and all the pain in his heart was momentarily drowned out by the pleasure of his release.

Reita pulled out of Ruki, and pulled the condom off. He wiped his hand on his pants and redid his pants as he watched Ruki pull his own up his slim legs.

Reita stuffed his hands back into his pockets, stroking his switchblade lovingly as he watched Ruki take out his wallet and a pen. Ruki wrote something on a small piece of paper before counting his money and handing it to Reita.

"Thank you." Ruki said as he walked away in the direction he came from.

Reita looked down at his money, counting it carefully finding that it was exactly was agreed upon. But the last piece of paper wasn't a bill, but instead an old receipt from the convenient store that he worked at some nights for cigarettes. He flipped it over curiously finding a phone number scrawled messily across the back.

He smirked and looked up at Ruki's small hunched figure disappearing into the rain. He shoved it in his pocket along with is switchblade and decided that it was finally time to head home and hit the sack.

After all, school would be starting soon.


End file.
